


Не посредственный

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, preslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лейтенант Кирк не способный двух слов связать в присутствии капитана Спока оказывается вместе с вулканцем в плену у клингонов, где его "немота" и проходит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не посредственный

**Author's Note:**

> Идея со сменой ролей Кирка и Спока съедала мой мозг почти с самого ее зарождения на тамблере. В итоге получился этот фик - задумывался как слэш, а получился практически чистый джен. На деле можно считать пре-слэшем:)  
> Фик не писался под определенную Вселенную, но события фика происходят предположительно перед пилотом сериала. Собственно поэтому тут и присутствует Гарри Митчелл.  
> Реалии этой AU предполагают представлять Кирка как нерда/гика, застенчивого со всем миром, но я считаю, что Джим Кирк в любой Вселенной, в любых условиях остается Джимом Кирком, ну, может только с некоторыми отличиями. Поэтому тут он может мало отличаться от себя капитана, но что поделать, такой вот он получился.
> 
> *Hab SoSlI’ Quch! (клингонский) - У твоей матери плоский лоб!

— Мостик!  
  
Кирк почти влетел в турболифт, и, пока кабина несла его вверх, он всячески пытался уложить торчащие во все стороны волосы.  
  
И они, как назло, не слушались.  
  
И он, как назло, забыл свой падд с ежемесячным отчетом отдела астрофизики, который нужно было подписать у капитана. О возвращении в свою каюту за отчетом и речи быть не могло, он и так опаздывал на смену.  
  
Не успел он шагнуть на мостик, как услышал:  
— Лейтенант, вы опоздали на смену на четыре минуты и сорок восемь секунд, — возле стоящего у дверей лифта Кирка  возник капитан Спок.  — Объясните свое опоздание.  
  
Кирк хотел было объяснить, но словно дар речи потерял. Собственно он всегда терял дар речи рядом с капитаном Споком, и объяснить эту внезапную немоту он не мог. А капитан все также стоял совершенно невозмутимый, с присущим ему абсолютно спокойным выражением лица, заложив руки за спину. Джим мысленно сравнил его со скульптурой, одной  из тех, о которых ему приходилось читать в книгах о древних памятниках Вулкана.  
  
«Словно из скалы выточенный ветром и песком…» — пронеслось в голове Кирка.  
  
— Лейтенант? — голос капитана вернул его из мира грез в суровую реальность, на мостик. — Объясните, почему вы опоздали.  
— Я… — выдавил из себя Кирк, но больше ничего сказать не успел, его перебили.  
— Капитан, думаю, лейтенант опоздал из-за того, что ему пришлось в срочном порядке переделывать недобросовестно составленный отчет астрофизиков, — за Кирка заступился первый помощник капитана Гарри Митчелл. Он бы однокурсником Джима, но в отличие от Кирка, получил назначение на Энтерпрайз сразу после выпуска.  
  
— Это так, лейтенант? — опять спросил Спок, поверив в быстро придуманную ложь Гарри, и посмотрел на Кирка так, будто пытался прочесть на его лице правда ли то, что сказал Митчелл.  
  
Мысли Джима опять унесли его в неведомые дали, а внимательный взгляд карих глаз капитана совершенно не способствовал возвращению лейтенанта в реальность.  
  
— Джим? — на этот раз голос Митчелла вернул Кирка на мостик.  
— А? Да, сэр. Так точно, сэр, — отчеканил он, стараясь не смотреть в глаза капитану.  
— Мистер Митчелл, проследите, чтобы подобное не повторялось, — сказал Спок и, развернувшись, сел обратно в капитанское кресло. Митчелл, воспользовавшись тем, что капитан отвлекся, с укором посмотрел на Кирка и одними губами произнес «Джим, ты с ума сошел?»  
  
Джим ничего не ответил, занял свое место за научной станцией и попытался сосредоточиться на работе. Что, естественно, не получилось. Все его мысли, если не возвращались к размышлениям о вулканской скульптуре, то к одному конкретному вулканцу точно.  
  
Джим вообще не понимал, почему рядом с капитаном он и двух слов связать не может, хотя со всем остальным экипажем он нашел общий язык. Даже ворчливый доктор МакКой, и тот счел общество Джима интересным. Ну как счел, он просто как-то раз, после очередного пропущенного Кирком медосмотра, (естественно из-за того, что Кирк был увлечен своими исследованиями) поймал лейтенанта в коридоре и  сказал:  
— Лейтенант Кирк, я — доктор, а не курьер, чтобы бегать за каждым, кто пропускает плановый медосмотр! — причем МакКой при этом активно жестикулировал и выглядел вполне сурово. Кирк чуть в угол не забился от такого натиска, он мирно шел по своим делам, и, никого не трогая, читал по пути один из технических журналов, что любезно одолжил главный инженер Скотт.  
  
— Никто на этом корабле, кроме капитана не смеет игнорировать мои предписания… — продолжал доктор, но, судя по всему, гневная тирада оказалась Джиму неинтересной, так как он вновь увлекся чтением журнала. — И вообще я собираюсь избавить вас от этой абсолютно устаревшей вещицы!  
  
На этих словах Кирк поднял голову и, понимая о чем речь, резко отступил.  
  
— Лейтенант, на дворе двадцать третий век, очки никто уже лет двести не носит, — продолжал МакКой наступая на Кирка. — Минутная  процедура и вы снова сможете обходиться без них.  
— Доктор, это мое личное дело и я попрошу вас не вмешиваться, — ответил Кирк, придерживая одной рукой очки у переносицы.  
  
Зрение у него начало падать еще в Академии — слишком много читал. Причем, как правило, бумажные книги — к ним он, почему-то, относился с особым трепетом и считал, что ослабленное зрение и очки это те вещи, без которых чтение бумажных книг было неполноценным. Тем более, что его карьера от этого не страдала.  
  
На столь категоричный отказ Кирка исправить зрение МакКой лишь рассмеялся, похлопал лейтенанта по плечу и сказал, что Джим второй человек на Энтерпрайз который осмелился отказать доктору.  
  
А с капитаном у Джима все как-то не заладилось с момента знакомства. Эта избирательная немота приклеилась к Кирку ровно с того момента, когда он должен был сказать:  
— Лейтенант Кирк к месту несения службы прибыл. Разрешите взойти на борт.  
  
Но вместо этого он просто открыл рот и замер.  
  
Нет, он видел вулканцев и раньше, он даже умудрился пообщаться с некоторыми еще в Академии. И общение с ними было самым познавательным и интересным в его жизни.  
  
А что случилось сейчас, Кирк не мог понять. Конечно же, капитан Спок был выдающейся личностью — он был первым капитаном-вулканцем на корабле Федерации. Его послужной список был идеален — на примере капитана Спока можно было учебники писать. И, наверняка, как любой вулканец, он был всесторонне эрудирован, начитан и знал все на свете.  
  
Кирк, конечно, утрировал и идеализировал, но за те полгода, что он уже прослужил на Энтерпрайз, не было такой  ситуации, в которой капитан не был уверен в своих действиях или чего-то не знал. Проведение исследовательских миссий, общение с другими расами, военное противостояние — решения капитана Спока были идеальны и выверены до мелочей.  
  
Лейтенант Кирк был восхищен капитаном, и, даже, если это было уместно, очарован.  
  
  
***  
— Эй, Джим, куда спешишь?  
  
Кирк обернулся на голос — в нескольких метрах от него стояла лейтенант Ухура. Увидев ее, Джим улыбнулся, ведь Нийота была одним из немногих его друзей на корабле. Ее знания в ксенолингвистике иной раз поражали Кирка, и они могли часами болтать о различиях в диалектах какого-нибудь инопланетного языка.  
  
— Я оставил отчет астрофизиков в каюте, а капитан должен подписать его — пришлось вернуться, — объяснил он. Ухура уже подошла совсем близко и потрепала Джима по волосам.  
— Астрофизика, релятивисткая механика, ксенолингвистика и ксенобиология — как тебя на все хватает? — Нийота улыбнулась.  
— Просто мне интересно все это, — Джим наигранно подтянул очки на переносице согнутым указательным пальцем, отчего девушка рассмеялась. — Прости, я бы с радостью поболтал, но мне действительно нужно отдать отчет на подпись.  
  
Они разошлись в разные стороны.  
  
Настроение Кирка заметно улучшилось, и он, довольный тем, что встретил друга, забрал отчет из каюты и отправился обратно на мостик, моля всех галактических богов, чтобы в этот раз у него хватило смелости нормально попросить капитана подписать отчет.  
  
Как только двери турболифта открылись, и Кирк шагнул из кабины, его язык опять прилип к нёбу. Что ж за напасть такая-то? Но нужно было что-то делать, сроки сдачи отчета давно прошли и если капитан не подпишет его сейчас, то неприятности будут у всех, начиная с бедных астрофизиков и заканчивая самим Споком. А подвести капитана Кирку хотелось меньше всего.  
  
Кирк глубоко вдохнул, поправил волосы, подтянул очки и, одернув форму, сделал два шага по направлению к капитанскому креслу. Оказавшись сбоку, он набрал воздуха в легкие, решив на выдохе протараторить все, что нужно сказать. Капитан на его приближение не отреагировал и Кирк почему-то начал нервничать.  
  
— Кап… — капитан Спок повернул голову и посмотрел на лейтенанта, вызвав тем самым у Кирка внезапный приступ немоты. Кирк чуть воздухом не подавился и даже покраснел.  
— Лейтенант, вы в порядке? — спросил Спок, все еще наблюдая как Кирк краснеет. К сожалению, в данный момент на мостике не было ни одного человека, который мог бы выручить Джима — дежурившие сейчас офицеры были слишком заняты своими собственными делами.  
  
На вопрос капитана Кирк лишь кивнул и протянул падд с отчетом. Спок молча взял отчет, пробежался по нему глазами (Джим наконец-то разобрался с тем как дышать) и, поставив подпись, отдал его обратно Кирку.  
  
— Обратитесь к доктору МакКою, лейтенант, у вас нездоровый цвет лица.  
— Да, сэр, — почти одними губами просипел Кирк, и быстрым шагом направился к турболифту.  
  
Действительно, надо было посетить лазарет — может доктор знает, как бороться с этой немотой? Ну, не может же быть, чтобы Кирк мог спокойно общаться со всем экипажем за исключением капитана. Вся эта ситуация начала его откровенно раздражать, а медицинские справочники и способы лечения избирательной немоты, изложенные в них, не помогали.  
  
Кирк боялся, что терпение капитана не бесконечно и скоро ему надоест офицер, не способный двух слов связать, и тогда служба Джима на лучшем корабле Флота стремительно завершится.  
  
  
***  
— Доктор, вы действительно не знаете, как лечить селективную немоту лейтенанта Кирка? — Спок вышагивал по лазарету, всем своим видом нервируя МакКоя.  
— Капитан, не мельтешите, у меня сейчас в глазах двоиться начнет, не дай бог, — доктор проследил взглядом за тем, как Спок сел напротив и сказал: — Я не знаю, почему он не может говорить. Он совершенно нормально общается со всеми — кое-кто наоборот жалуется, что его не заткнуть.  
  
— Доктор, я полагаю, вы хотите сказать, что лейтенант Кирк молчит  только в моем присутствии?  
— Ну да, может он ксенофоб? Хотя я за ним подобного поведения не замечал…  — выразил предположение МакКой и, смерив взглядом вулканца, сидящего перед ним, добавил: — Хотя кто знает, парень вырос в Айове, может, он вулканцев никогда не видел и вы вызываете у него какой-нибудь подсознательный страх.  
  
— Этого не может быть — лейтенанту уже приходилось общаться с вулканцами, я проверял.  
— Ну, значит, это именно ваше лицо и уши пробудило в нем страхи, — ухмыльнувшись, сказал доктор и уже шепотом добавил: — Я бы тоже испугался…  
  
Спок не отреагировал на эти слова и спросил:  
— Что вы посоветуете, доктор?  
— Клин клином вышибать.  
— Прошу прощения, я не знаком с этой  земной идиомой.  
  
МакКой  закатил глаза и,  вздохнув, начал объяснять:  
— Если Кирк не может разговаривать в вашем присутствии, наверно стоит сделать так, чтобы он проводил с вами как можно больше времени, чтобы его страх прошел. Узнав вас лучше, он перестанет бояться.  
— Спасибо, доктор, я рассмотрю это предложение.  
  
Предложение было дельным. Хотя бы потому, что других вариантов у Спока не было. Для него вообще поведение Кирка казалось странным — обычно людей было не заткнуть, они говорили и говорили, пытались пощупать уши, проверить, настоящие ли брови и правда ли вулканцы полностью контролируют свои эмоции. Они могли разговаривать со Споком осторожно, могли говорить вежливо или по-дружески. Могли ворчать, как доктор МакКой, могли быть просто обыкновенными людьми, но при этом обязательно разговаривать.  
  
Спок старался наладить хорошие отношения со всеми членами экипажа. Ладно, он пытался наладить «нормальные» отношения с экипажем, т.к. от этого зависела эффективность команды. Кирк же выбивался из этого уравнения.  
Все это было слишком сложно для Спока. Нет, не должность капитана, а люди, с которыми приходилось общаться, которыми приходилось командовать. Иногда он с вполне осязаемой тоской поглядывал на научную станцию, за которой когда-то ему приходилось работать… давно, когда он сам был старшим офицером по науке и первым помощником капитана Кристофера Пайка. Тогда он мог держаться на расстоянии от всех этих людей и занимать все свое время исследованиями. А теперь… теперь у Спока не было времени на науку. Спок истосковался по лабораториям, сканерам и даже по голосу библиотечного компьютера, который теперь говорил не с ним. Теперь единственным местом, где он мог быть неутомимым ученым, был его собственный разум. И то, в моменты невыносимой рутины на мостике, когда корабль несся на варп-скорости среди звезд.  
  
  
***  
— Итак, мистер Митчелл, вы определились с десантом? — спросил Спок. Энтерпрайз  только что вышла на орбиту очередной неизученной планеты класса М, которую нужно было исследовать.  
— Да, сэр, — Митчелл показал Споку список рекомендаций по десанту.  
— Хорошо, — Спок кивнул и добавил: — Включите в десант лейтенанта Кирка.  
— Сэр? — удивленно переспросил Гарри, но Спок посмотрел на своего первого офицера так, что желание задавать вопросы отпало само по себе. — Да, сэр.  
  
Джим сидел за столом у себя в каюте, предвкушая то, как он сейчас дочитает книгу о последних достижениях доктора Дейстрома и отправится к астрофизикам, как из коммуникатора на стене раздался голос:  
— Лейтенанту Кирку срочно прибыть в транспортаторную.  
  
Что? Его в транспортаторную? Зачем? Кирк решил не заставлять других ждать и, еще не подозревая, что он него требуется, вышел из каюты.  
  
Как только он появился на пороге транспортаторной, перед ним предстала следующая картина — десант возглавляемый капитаном уже стоял на платформе готовый к отправлению.  
   
— Джим, держи, — Митчелл вручил Кирку трикодер и жестом показал на свободное место на платформе прямо рядом с капитаном.  
  
Кирк понял, что происходит. По какой-то нелепой случайности он оказался в десанте. Он хотел было возразить, но слова снова отказывались вылетать из его рта. Лейтенант молча взошел на платформу и, стараясь не выглядеть слишком удивленным или озадаченным, стал ждать транспортации. Какая от него могла быть польза в десанте? Среди членов экипажа было полно более опытных и уж явно более разговорчивых ученых.  
  
— Активировать, — скомандовал Спок, и мир растворился перед Кирком, а потом вновь обрел очертания — только на этот раз это была уже не транспортаторная, а небольшая поляна посреди леса с бледно-зеленой травой и листвой.  
— Трикодеры, — скомандовал капитан Спок. К счастью высадка десанта была одним из немногих удовольствий, которые он мог себе позволить в качестве капитана. Звук работающего трикодера был музыкой для его ушей.  
  
Кирк же не понимал, что он тут делает. Нет, с трикодером он обращаться умел и инструкции для десанта знал, но он считал себя бесполезным тут. Опись флоры и фауны не входила в число его интересов, поэтому Джим решил исследовать естественное магнитное поле планеты, которое, кстати говоря, вело себя весьма занимательно.  
  
На этой планете был источник энергии, причем сильный — настолько, что создавал возмущения магнитного поля.  
  
— На этой планете есть рукотворный источник энергии, — находясь где-то в своих мыслях, сказал вслух Джим.  
— Поясните, лейтенант?  
  
Кирк вздрогнул, услышав голос капитана так близко от себя, а когда оторвал глаза от трикодера увидел что десант разошелся, кто куда и он остался «в паре» с капитаном.  
  
Молчать в данной ситуации было более чем неуместно.  
  
— Источник энергии… — выдавил из себя Кирк, мысленно думая о том, что перед ним не капитан Спок, идеальный вулканец в идеальной золотой командной форме, а кто-нибудь из экипажа, с кем можно поговорить. — Нарушения магнитного поля…  
  
И все. Дальше Кирк готов был биться головой об стенку. К сожалению, стен поблизости не наблюдалось.  
  
— Лейтенант, в каком направлении находится источник энергии? — Спок пошел Кирку навстречу, понимая, что нахрапом эту крепость не возьмешь. А еще Спок понимал, что нахватался от доктора МакКоя метафор и ему это не нравилось.  
  
Кирк показал рукой направление и пошел впереди капитана, надеясь, что хотя бы в таком положении он сможет что-то сказать. Через какое-то время Спок связался с десантом, сообщил о том куда он и Кирк идут, и приказал продолжить исследования.  
  
Сколько они прошли по негустому лесу, Кирк не знал, но в какой-то момент он споткнулся об огромный корень, торчащий из земли, и должен был упасть. И упал, прихватив при этом с собой капитана, который подумал, что успеет предотвратить падение Кирка, схватив того за плечо.  
  
— Лейтенант, вы в порядке? — поинтересовался Спок, когда ему, наконец, удалось слезть с Кирка.  
  
Кирк же думал, что сейчас умрет со стыда — более неловкой ситуации нельзя было и придумать. К тому же он уронил очки, и теперь нужно было как-то их найти. Он начал искать их наощупь, но все это было совершенно бессмысленно — Джим, может, был и не слепой, но без очков что-то увидеть на сплошном травяном ковре было невозможно.  
  
Вулканец понял, что произошло и что ищет Кирк. Все их общение за последние часы сводилось к тому, что Спок угадывал, какие действия нужно было предпринять. Этакая игра в шарады только без слов.  
  
Очки лежали в паре метров от бедного лейтенанта, чья синяя форменка вся была в пятнах от травы. Спок просто встал и, подойдя к месту, где находилась потеря, наклонился, чтобы поднять очки — кора на дереве вблизи головы Спока обуглилась.  
  
Капитан среагировал моментально,  не разгибаясь, упав на землю и пытаясь понять, откуда стреляли.  
  
— Лейтенант, — Спок протянул Кирку очки. — Сколько биосигналов  вокруг нас определяет трикодер?  
  
Джим надел очки и тут же взялся за трикодер — даже с плохим зрением он распознал выстрелы из клингонского дисраптора. Если на планете находятся клингоны, то первый десант Кирка может оказаться последним.  
  
— Пять биосигналов. Приближаются. Судя по всему клингонские, — мысль о возможной опасности задвинула немоту Джима в дальний угол его сознания. Сейчас поведение магнитного поля планеты выглядело не просто занимательно — за этим стояли клингоны и, возможно, у них были какие-то планы на эту планету.  
  
Они медленно встали и, оглядываясь по сторонам, почти бегом пошли в ту сторону, где трава была выше, а ветки деревьев гуще.  
  
— Расстояние? — спросил Спок и постарался прислушаться. К сожалению, помимо них в этом лесу было полно разных мелких животных, которые создавали множество посторонних звуков.  
— Не могу определить точно — искажения магнитного поля сбивают настройку, — ответил Джим и начал менять настройки трикодера. — Я попробую поменять фазу, чтобы искажения работали на нас.  
  
Вся эта уверенность Кирка, неизвестно откуда взявшаяся, удивила Спока. Он даже поднял бровь, но Джим был слишком занят трикодером, чтобы увидеть реакцию капитана.  
  
А капитан решил, что предложение доктора МакКоя оказалось действительно дельным, не без помощи клингонов конечно. Стрессовая ситуация требовала от лейтенанта Кирка немедленных решений и пока что он справлялся с этим. Эта метаморфоза показалась Споку интригующей. Кто знал, какие еще сюрпризы таит в себе лейтенант Кирк? Исследователь и ученый, давно похороненные внутри Спока, зашевелились, давая  знать, что еще не умерли окончательно.  
  
Спок смотрел на то, как Кирк сосредоточенно пытается настроить трикодер, как он чешет лоб, прикусывает губу и как очки сползают с его носа. Как-то Спок спросил МакКоя, почему лейтенант Кирк отказывается вернуть себе нормальное зрение и получил совершенно нелогичный ответ: «Он человек, поэтому и не хочет».  Спок долго думал, что мог означать этот ответ, но так и не понял — ему казалось, что ношение этого устаревшего аксессуара не только мешает в обычной жизни, но еще и эстетически непривлекательно — зачем прятать за стеклами и оправой глаза.  
  
Спок тряхнул головой, осознав, что уже пару минут бессовестно пялится на лейтенанта Кирка.  
  
— Лейтенант, доложите.  
— Судя по показаниям, если они, конечно, верны, а они верны… — сказал Кирк, остановившись,  и тут же на его лице проступил не то ужас, не то удивление. — Нам стоит связаться с остальным десантом и предупредить их.  
  
Спок не понял резкой перемены темы, но подумал, что это вполне рациональное предложение. Если на планете действительно клингоны, то на орбите должен быть их корабль, а значит и Энтерпрайз грозит опасность.  
  
Крышка коммуникатора с характерным звуком  открылась и Спок заговорил:  
— Спок — Энтерпрайз, — в ответ капитан получил лишь помехи. — Энтерпрайз, прием.  
— Возможно, мы подобрались к источнику помех слишком близко,  и это блокирует связь, — предположил Кирк. Адреналин все еще заставлял его испытывать оправданный страх перед клингонами, которых он ни разу в своей жизни не видел. А еще Джим только сейчас заметил, что разговаривает с капитаном и даже не запинается. И чем спокойнее он становился, тем больше нарастало какое-то беспокойство, будто Кирк боялся опять замолчать.  
  
Оказалось, чтобы этот глупый    страх перед капитаном пропал, нужно было всего лишь попасть в подобную неприятную ситуацию.  
  
С корабля так и не ответили. Спок попытался поменять частоту, он попробовал связаться с десантом, но ничего не вышло.  
  
— Лейтенант, в какой стороне находится источник помех? — стоять на месте было бесполезно — нужно было либо идти вперед, либо повернуть назад. Последнее было неприемлемо – Спок был уверен, что клингоны заметили их.  
— Сюда, — ответил Джим и, поглядывая на трикодер, он пошел впереди капитана.  
  
Лес становился гуще, а помехи сильнее — теперь даже трикодер начал барахлить и показывать ложные данные.  
  
— Лейтенант, могу я задать вам вопрос, предположительно, личного характера? — внезапно спросил Спок и Джим от неожиданности остановился, развернулся и удивленно посмотрел на капитана.  
— «Предположительно личного»? — переспросил Кирк.  
— Я не уверен, можно ли расценивать вопрос как личный, человеческие градации личного для меня все еще являются загадкой. У вулканцев понятие личного строго определенно, что не скажешь про людей, — объяснил вулканец.  
— Хорошо, спрашивайте, — Кирк пошел дальше, ибо это был единственный способ скрыть волнение.  
— Вы подвергались в детстве или юношеском возрасте каким-либо психологическим травмам?  
— Нет, — Кирк даже ухмыльнулся про себя.  
— Хм, тогда я не понимаю причин вашей селективной немоты, — рассудил Спок и Кирк остановился. Черт возьми, капитан поднял одну единственную тему из миллиона, которую Джим не хотел бы с ним обсуждать. Почему нельзя было заговорить, например, про шахматы?  
  
— Я бы с радостью поделился бы  с вами причинами моей «немоты», — Кирк сделал акцент на немоте, демонстрируя, что в данный момент эта тема не актуальна и вообще Споку все показалось, — но, к сожалению, я сам не понимаю о чем вы.  
— То есть вы хотите сказать, что не теряли способность говорить каждый раз, когда я оказывался поблизости?  — Кирк чуть опять дар речи не потерял, но теперь по другой причине — вся эта ситуация с его немотой вдруг показалась ему двусмысленной.  
  
— Вам показалось, капитан.  
— Я — вулканец. Вулканцам никогда ничего не кажется, — гордо заявил Спок.  
— А я человек, — ответил Кирк, и его уже начал раздражать этот разговор — он не любил, когда кто-то лезет к нему в душу, даже если это идеальный вулканец в своей идеальной золотой форме. — И мы, люди, не любим, когда…  
  
Выстрел из дисраптора перебил Кирка. Джим и Спок слишком увлеклись своим разговором, что не заметили, как подобрались к источнику сигнала слишком близко.  
  
— Сюда, капитан! — позвал Кирк, и когда Спок последовал за ним, их со всех сторон окружили клингоны.  
— Ну, вы только посмотрите, кто у нас тут? — заговорил на ломаном стандарте один из клингонов. — Офицеры Звездного Флота опять суют свой нос, куда не надо.  
  
Он обошел уже обезоруженных Спока и Кирка и спросил:  
— Что вы забыли тут, федералы?  
  
Спок хотел было процитировать им статью, которая регламентирует захват в заложники офицеров Звездного Флота, но Кирк его перебил и, игнорируя клингонов, обратился к капитану:  
— Вы были правы, капитан, предположения разведки на счет этой планеты оправдались, — Джим старался чтобы его голос не дрожал слишком явно, иначе его блеф раскроют. А он всего лишь пытался выиграть время до того как Энтерпрайз начнет их поиски.  
— Какие предположения? — клингон схватил Кирка за ворот формы и поднял над землей. — Говори, федерал!  
— Не вашего ума дело! — ответил Кирк и добавил: — _Hab SoSlI’ Quch!_ *  
  
Клингон пришел в ярость от сказанного Кирком, он просто швырнул его от себя так, что Джим покатился кубарем и ударился о дерево. Спок подумал о том, чтобы развязать драку, но разумно посчитал, что против пяти клингонов вероятность его победы составляет всего два с половиной процента, и ввязываться в драку при таких шансах было в высшей степени неразумно. Тем более, вулканец почему-то был уверен, что лейтенант Кирк не просто так упомянул мать этого клингона.  
  
— Закрыть их в яме! — злобно прокричал оскорбленный клингон. — Я лично буду допрашивать их, пока они не начнут молить о смерти!  
  
Один из клингонов поднял с земли полуживого Кирка и потащил куда-то в сторону. Туда же другие два клингона толкнули Спока. Шли они не долго, через некоторое время Спок увидел небольшой клингонский лагерь, костры, палатки и крыло клингонской  боевой птицы выглядывающее из-за деревьев.  
  
На территории всего лагеря, на земле лежало несколько больших «железных» колец, некоторые из них пересекались, образуя причудливый рисунок. В центре этого рисунка стояло некое устройство — визуально Спок не смог его идентифицировать.  
  
Долго рассматривать лагерь Споку не дали — их бросили в яму закрытую решеткой.  
  
— Лейтенант? — Спок присел возле полуживого Кирка. Очки у того сползли на самый кончик носа, а одно из стекол треснуло. Однако, внешне лейтенант выглядел вполне целым и здоровым — насколько Спок мог судить. Кирк на зов не откликнулся и вулканец сел на пол в двух шагах от него и попытался помедитировать.  
  
Джим приходил в себя с жуткой головной болью — все-таки надо было выбрать менее экстремальное ругательство. Когда он наконец-то окончательно пришел в себя, то понял, что сидит в какой-то яме, капитан Спок сидит рядом и, похоже, спит.  
  
Кирк решил не тревожить капитана и, насколько позволяло освещение ямы, осмотреться. Стены были каменными, похоже, яму вырезали мощным фазером или дисраптором — иначе через такую породу не пробиться. Джим даже провел рукой по стене — и многое в его голове стало на свои места.  
  
— Я бы не советовал вам двигаться, лейтенант, — произнес Спок и Кирк повернулся посмотреть на капитана. — Возможно, вы могли получить сотрясение.  
  
Кирк не ответил. Просто не знал что сказать — они оказались, мягко говоря, в неприятной ситуации и пока было не ясно как из нее выбраться. А капитан сидел, как ни в чем не бывало, будто он не в яме в плену к клингонов, а у себя в каюте отдыхает.  
  
— Если вы поясните мне свой план, я буду вам весьма признателен, — продолжил капитан. — Я не понял, зачем вы оскорбили клингона, рискуя тем самым навлечь на нас его гнев?  
— Я хотел выиграть время.  
— Вы выбрали не самый разумный для этого способ, — беспечность, сквозившая в голосе Спока начала раздражать Кирка. Как капитан Спок, капитан самого лучшего корабля Флота мог так спокойно сидеть и ничего не предпринимать, когда Энтерпрайз и всему экипажу может угрожать опасность.  
  
— Поясните, — Спок даже не посмотрел в сторону лейтенанта.  
— Если бы я не оскорбил клингона, они убили бы нас там на месте. И так было понятно, что мой блеф не очень удался, они бы нас казнили не раздумывая.  
  
— И поэтому вы решили, что эмоциональная реакция на оскорбление поможет вам избежать быстрой смерти? — Спок сейчас посмотрел на лейтенанта и поднял бровь. — Риск был не оправдан, так как вы получили значительный урон своему здоровью, и не было никакой гарантии, что клингон не убил бы вас после оскорбления.  
  
Кирк подумал, что в капитане Споке все замечательно, вот кроме этой его саркастичной брови.  
  
— Риск был не оправдан, но теперь клингон захочет помучить нас, прежде чем казнить, — Джим устал, и меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось выслушивать нравоучения от капитана. — Вы, капитан, выносливее меня и к тому  моменту, когда коммандер Митчелл найдет этот лагерь, и разберется с ним, хотя бы вы будете живы.  
  
Спок не нашел что на это ответить, а Кирк продолжил:  
— Ясно, что капитан является более ценным кадром, чем посредственный лейтенант, не способный и двух слов связать.  
— Вы не посредственный, — с этими словами Спок встал и тоже обошел яму по периметру, — ваше решение логично. Вы выбрали вариант, при котором шанс предупредить Энтерпрайз и разрушить планы клингонов выше. Посредственный офицер не стал бы рисковать собственной жизнью ради спасения экипажа и своего командира, проявив смекалку и применив знания о культуре и традициях врага. Я так понимаю, вы полагали, что клингон не сможет проигнорировать оскорбление его матери?  
  
Кирк кивнул.  
  
— Единственное, что я не понимаю, так это то, что  с последние несколько часов вы совершенно спокойно разговариваете со мной, — Спок как раз обошел яму и оказался возле Кирка.  
— Капитан, я уже говорил, что если бы у меня был ответ на этот вопрос, я бы поделился им с вами, — косые лучи сквозь решетку над ямой упали на Спока и Кирк подумал, что наверно он самый счастливый офицер во всем Флоте, ведь он умрет, зная, что не подвел своего капитана.  
  
Наверно с минуту они оба молчали.  
  
Спок подумал о том, насколько вообще логично жертвовать таким офицером, ведь знай он, что Кирк может быть настолько полезным, то обязательно постарался бы узнать его получше. И, может быть, уговорил бы исправить зрение.  
  
— Эта порода выглядит очень плотной, — вдруг сказал Кирк, выдернув вулканца из мыслей. — Слишком плотной.  
— Поясните?  
  
Но Кирк не успел ничего пояснить, так как решетка открылась, и в яму спустились двое клингонов и приказали  Кирку вылезти наружу. Джим не стал сопротивляться, но на всякий случай снял очки и отдал их Споку.  
  
— Приберегите их для меня, капитан.  
  
Спок взял очки и проводил взглядом Кирка и клингонов. Сейчас он совершенно точно был уверен, что не хочет, чтобы лейтенант Кирк жертвовал собой ради спасения Энтерпрайз, всего экипажа и его самого. Потому что так не должно быть — это капитан жертвует собой ради своей команды, а не рядовой офицер.  Потому что это не должен быть Кирк.  
  
  
***  
Коммандер Гарри Митчелл мерял шагами мостик, ожидая вестей от поисковой команды. А новостей не было — капитан и лейтенант Кирк пропали без вести. Любой другой офицер на месте Гарри потратил бы на поиски положенное инструкцией время и улетел, но только не он. Митчелл не мог поверить в то, что капитан Спок мог вот так запросто пропасть без вести — вулканец не может заблудиться или попасть в лапы дикого животного — слишком Спок был осторожен. Пока поисковый отряд не найдет какие-либо следы или, в самом худшем случае, тела, Митчелл приказывал оставаться на орбите и шерстить планету сканерами.  
  
— Сэр, посмотрите на это, — позвал Митчелла энсин Чехов. Коммандер подошел к научной станции и не поверил своим глазам — на планете был источник энергии и совсем недалеко от того места где капитан последний раз выходил на связь.  
— Почему мы не заметили его раньше? — поинтересовался коммандер.  
— Естественное поле планеты маскировало его от наших сканеров, — ответил Чехов.  
— Вы можете вычислить его координаты?  
— Да, но это займет время.  
— Сколько?  
— Не меньше двух часов, — ответил энсин и, получив одобрение в виде кивка, принялся за работу.  
  
Митчелл тяжело вздохнул. Рукотворный источник энергии мог быть чем угодно — наследием древней цивилизации или признаком присутствия разумной жизни на этой планете.  
  
— Сэр, я определил источник, — когда через пару часов Чехов поймал его на одной из палуб, Митчелл уже был готов лично отправиться на поиски капитана. — У этого источника есть удивительное свойство.  
— Какое? — Митчелл уже был на полпути в транспортаторную, когда энсин почти бегом пытался ему объяснить, что же такого удивительного в этом поле.  
— Сэр, вы должны учесть, что сам источник достаточно слаб и не представляет опасности.  
— Если он слаб, то, как он может блокировать связь и наши сканеры в радиусе нескольких сотен метров? — Гарри остановился у дверей в транспортаторную.  
— Дело в планете, сэр, — энсин говорил быстро, но благо Митчелл уже привык к акценту Чехова, чтобы понимать его. — Порода, составляющая верхние слои литосферы, очень плотная и отражает от себя поле образуемое источником, и тем самым пряча от сканеров значительную область не только на поверхности планеты, но и то, что может находиться на синхронной с источником орбите.  
  
— Маскирующее устройство? — предположил Гарри. — Клингоны или ромуланцы?  
  
Чехов пожал плечами. Чтобы понять, кто именно стоит за созданием поля, нужно найти устройство и разобраться в его строении, а там и хозяева как раз подоспеют.  
  
Коммандер собрал две поисковые партии и потребовал от всех максимальной бдительности, так как неизвестно с кем придется иметь дело. Когда он почти закончил инструктаж  в дверях появился доктор МакКой со своим медицинским набором.  
  
— Доктор, что вы тут делаете?  
— Собираюсь спуститься с вами, — ответил МакКой. — Есть возражения?  
— Да, вообще-то. Внизу может быть опасно.  
— Тем более я должен быть там. Неизвестно в каком состоянии находится капитан и лейтенант Кирк, — МакКой недолго думая встал на платформу. — Не думайте, что я сильно беспокоюсь за капитана — ему ничего не сделается, чертовы вулканцы живучие гады…  а Кирк наверняка мог пострадать.  
  
Митчелл не стал больше возражать — спорить с доктором было бесполезно. Он сам встал на платформу  и приказал активировать.  
  
  
***  
Прошло восемьдесят девять минут и двадцать четыре секунды с тех пор как клингоны забрали лейтенанта Кирка. Спок уже успел исследовать каждый дюйм ямы, помедитировать и даже вспомнить все, что знал про клингонскую анатомию на случай прямого столкновения.  
  
Решетку, накрывающую яму убрали, и на дно упал Кирк. Клингоны просто бросили его в яму. Спок тотчас подошел к Джиму и перевернул его на спину — лицо лейтенанта заплыло от ссадин, губа была разбита, а левый глаз начал отекать.  
  
— Лейтенант Кирк, вы меня слышите? — спросил Спок, пытаясь нащупать на шее Кирка сонную артерию, чтобы убедиться, что он жив.  
— Лейтенант Джеймс Т. Кирк, личный  номер… — Кирк резко открыл не заплывший глаз и, осознав, что сейчас возле него находится только капитан, замолчал и снова закрыл глаза.  
— Не стоило снова упоминать его мать… — едва слышно сказал Джим и попытался улыбнуться. И тут же охнул — губа треснула и из нее потекла кровь.  
— Вам не стоит сейчас разговаривать или пытаться двигаться, — и, как ни странно,  после этой фразы Кирк, корчась от боли, поднялся и сел, прислонившись спиной к стене ямы. Спок не нашел, что сказать на это поведение лейтенанта.  
— Это маскирующее устройство, — сказал Кирк и повернул голову  в сторону Спока. — Капитан, они что-то прячут на орбите этой планеты.  
— Откуда у вас эта информация, лейтенант?  
— Ну, клингоны, когда пытались меня допрашивать, не сильно заботились о том, чтобы не разговаривать о своих планах в присутствии пленника, — Джим вытер рукавом кровь с губы. — К счастью, я знаю клингонский достаточно, чтобы понять общий смысл сказанных ими слов.  
  
Спок сделал несколько шагов по яме — у него не было причин не верить Кирку. Да и к тому же все это вписывалось в ранее полученные факты.  
  
— Осталось надеяться, что Митчелл окажется более разумным при составлении списков поискового десанта, т.к. клингонов тут полно и все вооружены до зубов, — Джим тяжело дышал ртом. Клингон, похоже, сломал ему пару ребер, и теперь каждый вдох давался  с трудом и невыносимой болью.  
— Боюсь, по всем правилам мистер Митчелл должен был уже закончить наши поиски, объявить нас без вести пропавшими и улететь.  
  
Кирк ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Не нахожу эту ситуацию забавной, лейтенант.  
— А я нахожу, — Джим поднял голову, чтобы лучше видеть капитана, однако это не помогло. — Гарри будет искать нас до последнего.  
— Откуда такая уверенность, мистер Кирк?  
— Очки, капитан.  
— Что? — Спок не сразу понял, что от него хотят, а когда понял, подошел к Кирку и отдал ему очки.  
— Так-то лучше, — Спок перед глазами Джима обрел детали и четкие границы, и он продолжил: — Знаете, капитан, я все-таки надеюсь, что коммандер Митчелл попытается найти хоть какие-то наши следы, прежде чем покинуть орбиту.  
— Надежда вещь абстрактная и вряд ли она поможет нам выбраться из этой ямы.  
  
Кирк опять ухмыльнулся. Его идеальный капитан-вулканец, в присутствии которого он дышать боялся, вдруг оказался таким, таким… Джим не мог подобрать слово, но ему стало жаль Спока — как можно жить без надежды?  
  
— Если бы не надежда, капитан, мы бы  с вами сейчас не разговаривали, — Кирк превозмогая боль, встал и добавил: — Я не собираюсь умирать, пока не придумаю стоящую причину, по которой не мог разговаривать в вашем обществе.  
  
Джим улыбнулся и, закатив глаза, потерял сознание, просто осев на руки Спока — тот вовремя успел поймать его. В это же время над его головой послышались крики, стрельба, клингонская речь и человеческие голоса. А когда решетка вновь поднялась, и над ямой склонился доктор МакКой, Спок совершенно нелогично выдохнул от облегчения.  
  
— Капитан, до чего вы довели бедного Джима, совести у вас нет, — заворчал доктор, когда офицеры дружно вытаскивали лейтенанта и капитана из ямы. — Чертов бессердечный вулканец, как вы могли позволить им издеваться над ним? Вы выносливее его в разы…  
— Доктор… — перебил МакКоя Спок. — Помогите ему.  
  
МакКой замолчал и, достав коммуникатор, затребовал поднять двоих на борт сразу в лазарет.  
  
— Докладывайте, — Спок спросил стоящего рядом Митчелла, оглядывая уже пустующий лагерь клингонов. Вокруг лежали тела — человеческие и клингонские.  
— У клингонов была целая верфь на орбите, — сказал Гарри, вытирая лоб рукавом. — Они, похоже, собирали корабли тут и сразу отправляли их по всему сектору — поэтому они были так активны в последнее время…  
  
Митчелл что-то продолжал говорить, но Спок его уже не слушал.  
  
Кирк оказался прав  — за ними вернулись.  Они продолжили поиски, не бросили их умирать на этой планете, даже несмотря на то, что сам Спок точно следовал бы инструкции и свернул бы поиски. Джим Кирк верил в счастливый исход ситуации до самого конца, когда эта самая вера была уже абсолютно не оправдана. Лейтенант знал, что их спасут. Нет, он верил и надеялся. Вопреки мизерной вероятности, что их спасут, вопреки сложившейся ситуации, будто отказываясь принимать условия, в которых они оказались. Спок так не мог, и от осознания этого, было не  по себе.  
  
  
***  
— Лейтенант Кирк, если вы сейчас же не ляжете обратно на кровать, я накачаю вас транквилизаторами! — Джима поймали с поличным, когда он пытался ускользнуть из лазарета тайком. Побег не удался — всевидящий доктор МакКой застал Кирка почти в дверях.  
— Я серьезно, — доктор сложил руки на груди крест-накрест и серьезно посмотрел на Джима.  
— Доктор, я уже здоров, — попытался оправдаться Кирк, когда ему больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как вернуться на кровать.  
— Давайте я буду решать, здоровы вы или нет, — сказал МакКой. — А сейчас лягте и отдыхайте — это предписание врача.  
  
Доктор скрылся в соседней комнате, а Джим лег на кровать и попытался заснуть. Сон не шел —  Кирк уже неделю валялся в лазарете, будучи единственным больным и уже откровенно помирал от безделья. Ни книг, ни технических журналов — скука смертная.  
  
— Игрок из меня, конечно, аховый, но вы хотя бы повеселитесь, — Джим поднял голову, услышав голос доктора и увидел, как МакКой тащит к кровати Кирка столик на колесиках, на котором стояли трехмерные шахматы.  
Джим радовался как ребенок. Даже несмотря на то, что доктор играл ужасно, это все равно было лучшим времяпрепровождением, чем просто лежать и смотреть в потолок.  
  
Кирк разгромил МакКоя, вызвав у того негодование. Он покинул своего пациента, проворчав что-то вроде «Я доктор, а не гроссмейстер», оставив Джима опять одного.  
  
— Лейтенант Кирк?  
  
Джим не заметил, как в лазарет зашел капитан. Кирк обернулся, чтобы посмотреть и у него опять слова поперек горла встали — Спок снова выглядел величественной вулканской статуей в золоте.  
  
— Я… — Спок подошел к шахматной доске и, посмотрев сначала на фигуры, а потом на  Кирка продолжил, — посчитал приемлемым прийти сюда и проверить ваше состояние.  
  
Кирк ухмыльнулся. За те шесть дней, что он лежал в лазарете, капитан зашел впервые — это было неудивительно, зачем капитану помнить о каком-то там лейтенанте со сломанными ребрами, что лежит в лазарете. Кто-то наверняка упомянул о нем в разговоре и капитан решил заглянуть, чтобы в глазах экипажа не выглядеть совсем ледышкой.  
  
— Спасибо, мне уже лучше, — сухо ответил Кирк и Спок даже внутренне поежился — ему не понравилась эта интонация в голосе лейтенанта.  
  
Он хотел, чтобы Кирк разговаривал с ним также как на планете, когда они были в плену  — так словно они не капитан и лейтенант,  а равные друг другу офицеры. Спок уже несколько раз отгонял от себя это желание, с того самого момента когда впервые остановился у дверей лазарета через два часа после того как Кирка подняли на борт вместе с доктором. Он испугался. Он испугался, потому что впервые в жизни он подумал о том, что неплохо было бы, если он и Кирк станут друзьями…  
  
— Вы играете? — Спок кивнул на доску.  
— Да, немного, — все также сухо ответил Джим. — Хотите сыграть?  
— Да.  
  
Спок сел на соседнюю кровать — конечно, придется тянуться до фигур, но это была мелочь. Шахматы были расставлены и игра началась.  
  
— Поразительно, — сказал Спок, осознавая, что только что получил первый шах. — Ваша стратегия игры не поддается логике.  
— Может быть, — ответил Джим и как-то хитро улыбнулся.  
— Я подал прошение в командование флота, чтобы повысить вас до звания лейтенанта-коммандера, — Кирк замер с фигурой в руках от такого заявления.  
  
— Вы серьезно?  
— Абсолютно. Повышение позволит вам раскрыть свой потенциал как ученого.  
— Мне придется больше времени проводить на мостике, особенно в альфа-смену, — Джим все-таки сдержал рвущуюся из него радость и сделал ход. — Шах.  
— Это и являлось целью моего прошения.  
  
Кирк замер и удивленно посмотрел на Спока поверх очков, будто стекла могли исказить то, что он увидит.  
  
— Ваше участие в обсуждении миссий отныне является предпочтительным, — Спок не поднимал глаз от шахмат, так как боялся встретиться взглядом с Кирком. Джим заметил это и улыбнулся.  
— Почему у меня сейчас сложилось такое впечатление, что теперь вы, капитан, будете в молчанку со мной играть?  
   
Спок не удержался, посмотрел на Кирка и удивленно поднял бровь. Ему действительно было сложно подбирать слова, будто все они были слишком формальные и сухие и не могли выразить мысли Спока так, как ему хотелось. Вулканцу казалось, что все эти блеклые формальные слова не созданы для того, чтобы разговаривать с Кирком, потому что в них не было «надежды».  
  
Кирк не дождался ответа. Он тяжело вздохнул и сказал:  
— Когда я только попал на Энтерпрайз, вы были для меня невероятной фигурой, почти божеством. Идеальный капитан-вулканец, который не совершает ошибок. Я был восхищен вами, почти очарован… — Кирк сделал ход, заставив Спока обороняться, — Наверно, поэтому я и не мог говорить в вашем присутствии — мне казалось, что каждое сказанное мной слово будет звучать глупо.  
— А теперь? — на свой страх и риск спросил Спок.  
— Теперь? — переспросил Джим и вновь посмотрел на капитана поверх очков. — Теперь я увидел, что вы такой же живой, как и все мы. Вы слишком заботились быть идеальным вулканцем, что забыли, что это несовместимо с тем, чтобы быть идеальным капитаном.  
  
Спок не нашел, что ответить. Несмотря на внутренний протест вулканец признал, что Кирк прав — иногда капитану просто необходимо было действовать, обходя правила, нарушая инструкции и вопреки всему, что в данный момент происходит. Капитан Пайк именно так, порой, и поступал, у Спока же на это не хватало… человечности?  
  
Лейтенант Кирк смотрел на него поверх стекол цепким взглядом — и как Спок раньше не замечал, что Кирк на него так смотрит? Что стоило Споку чуть растерять свою вулканскую бдительность, и человек «залез ему под кожу». Залез под кожу и там остался. Одна, не самая удачная миссия и все поменялось. Теперь Спок был очарован и восхищен и отказывался признаваться себе в этом.  
  
— Шах и мат.  
  
Игра была закончена. Спок проиграл.  
  
Вулканец ничего не сказал. Он молча принял свое поражение и вдруг пересев на кровать Кирка протянул руки к его лицу.  
  
— Позволите? — Джим не понял, что хочет сделать капитан, но все равно кивнул. Спок снял с Джима очки и взгляд Кирка рассеялся, а очертания капитана перед ним немного расплылись. Кирк вообще не понимал, что сейчас происходит и какие определения тут уместны, но не стал спрашивать капитана и выяснять чего тот хочет.  
  
Спок посмотрел на Кирка, будто пытаясь вновь увидеть того офицера, что готов был пожертвовать своей жизнью ради него и к радости Спока где-то в этом рассеянном близоруком взгляде он увидел то, что искал.  
  
— Вы никогда не думали о том, чтобы исправить зрение, мистер Кирк?  
— Нет, не думал, — Спок дождавшись ответа, вернул очки Джиму.  
— Подумайте об этом, — капитан встал, одернул форму и быстро вышел из лазарета.  Еще немного и он сказал бы лейтенанту Кирку, что считает цвет его глаз эстетически привлекательным.


End file.
